


Felizes os três

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 一人加班，两人无聊，三人寻欢7910约炮小故事





	Felizes os três

河野纯喜现在非常无聊，难得来到炮友佐藤景瑚工作的城市，而且约好的时间应该是休息时间，但因为一通电话，炮友不得不赶回公司加班。原本在平时就应该进入了性爱时间，河野纯喜现在却只能刷刷手机，看看电视，在酒店的床上滚来滚去。  
百般无聊的河野，突然点开了蓝色的交友软件。他和佐藤是因为这个蓝色交友软件而认识的，原本只是想来一场419寻找刺激的他，结果两个人在几次性爱时，发现彼此的身体都有默契，佐藤的脸还有身材也都是河野的type，就这样两个人，保持了很长时间的炮友关系。但前不久听到佐藤说，要发配去大阪分部上班，当佐藤去了大阪上班后，河野和他的来往也就line上的相互问候。旧的不去新的不来嘛，一直和一个人也会腻吧。河野用换人寻找刺激的想法来安慰自己。但现实情况却不容他所想，去找了其他人时，发现和其他人做都没有当初自己和佐藤做的感觉。原本和佐藤在一起时，河野是很喜欢性爱带来的感觉，但自从换了人后，性爱的刺激并没有提升，反而让他开始有些性冷淡。所以这次来大阪，目的是来找佐藤找回当初性爱带来的快乐。但现在的情况，感觉自己像是没办法完成这个目的了，河野沮丧的刷着蓝色交友软件。  
“叮叮”  
是有人私戳了他。  
河野打开信息，名字叫Golden castle，头像上是一个戴着金丝边眼镜，有些棕色头发的盐系男孩。点开看了相册，身材也挺不错的。本来就有些无聊的河野，眼睛一亮。  
“嗨！”  
对方的简短问候。好久没看到有人在这种软件上，开头是如此生疏的打招呼。  
河野也回了一句问候，他开始和男孩聊起了天，对方是附近大学的学生，貌似也是和自己一样无聊。他们聊了生活聊了学校等等话题，中途上厕所的河野，眼睛瞄到了对话框上的距离，对方离自己貌似也不远，他有了想法。既然来都来了，总不能空手回去啊，或许说不定新鲜肉体能改善自己的性冷淡呢。  
“你，想不想来一发呢？”  
河野大胆的发了一句搭讪语。对方正在输入的点点很快就跑出来。屏幕上气泡里的点点不停的跳着，河野自己突然有了些违背良心的感觉，明明今天过来是找佐藤的，自己却因为无聊又去撩了别人。但自己后来细想，自己和佐藤不过是炮友，又不是情侣，他也管不着这么多吧。还在思考这种“道德”问题时，对话框上弹了一个字。  
“好。”  
妈的，考虑这么久就一个“好。”，河野吃笑着给对方发了自己的地址和房间号。没过多久，门铃便响了。  
一打开门，和软件里头像上的模样一下出现在面前，只是多了一顶黑色的毛线帽。不过男孩模样真的很帅，虽然和佐藤风格不一样，但长相应该也是让女生尖叫的类型吧。男孩面无表情的看着他，问了一句。  
“是快乐小鹿吗？”  
有些低沉的声音念出了自己的网名，河野突然忍不住爆笑。这一声爆笑，让原本面无表情的男孩突然脸上有些尴尬。河野拍了拍他，把他带到了床边。  
“我叫河野纯喜，叫我河野君就行了。”  
“…金城碧海。”  
看到金城有些呆住的模样，河野笑着亲吻着他的脖颈，身上有些淡淡的宝宝香水味，果然是小孩吗。金城被亲吻的有些紧张，微痒的感觉让他有些感觉。周末时间，舍友都去找女友了，空旷的宿舍里只剩下金城一个人，本来就讨厌寂寞的金城，在软件上找到了聊天的人。聊着正欢快时，对方突然问自己要不要来一发，从来没有和别人做的金城，内心纠结了许久，或许这是一个不错的体验呢，做好了心理工作后，金城回复了一个“好。”  
地点离大学并不远，走在路上时，金城莫名的紧张，明明自己是去体验性爱，但走路的感觉就像去赴死一般。虽然自己承认自己是有双性恋的倾向，但和男的做自己还是想当上面那个，刚刚聊的时候自己却没有细问明白，走在路上的金城拍了拍自己的脑袋，但已经都答应了，放鸽子这种事情还是做不到啊。  
对方把厚重的羽绒服脱了下来，里面的内搭是一条黑色的T恤，黑色的布料罩住令人心动的身材。河野把金城推倒在床上，双腿跨在了金城身上，抓去他的手，放在了自己被欲望刺激变硬的乳头。  
“是新手吧，那我慢慢教你，摸或舔我这呢。”  
手指刚一触碰到乳头，酥麻的感觉一下涌入上头，河野发出了舒服的呻吟。第一次听到这种和片里很像的声音，金城感觉自己下面略微硬了起来。河野用自己的下面蹭着那根有些抬头的家伙，看着在自己身下的金城，有些认真的亲吻和揉捏自己的乳头，河野轻笑的眯着眼看着。  
河野拉开着金城宽松的运动裤，阴茎一下弹了出来，紫红色的家伙看着有些吓人，尺寸和佐藤的有一拼，河野内心突然开始比较起了自己炮友和眼前小男孩。舌头舔着柱体，手揉玩着下面的囊蛋，河野总是恰当好处的让自己的牙齿避开，吸允着马眼时，让金城感受到来自下面的阵阵酥麻。不一会儿，白色的液体充满了河野整个口腔，原本还在感受高潮的金城，看到河野的模样，有些紧张的上前询问情况。河野吐出了液体，笑嘻嘻的说到。  
“好浓啊，要注意个人身体健康哦，金城君。”

“滴滴”房门被打开了。  
有些疲劳的佐藤推开了门，色情一幕映入眼帘，他表情突然有些微妙。穿着浴袍的河野正和一个自己不认识的家伙，正转头看着他。河野脸上和手上还有着一些白色的液体，大腿裸的伸长在外面，无比的诱惑。  
河野忘记了自己把多余的房卡给了佐藤，自己也以为佐藤可能会到明天早上才会过来，现在情况就像偷情被发现，莫名的有些尴尬。虽然自己有和佐藤说自己其实对多P没啥感觉，但这种突发情况，还是多少让人有些莫名其妙。佐藤把挂在手上外套放到了沙发上，看着眼前的金城和河野，表情挂着似笑非笑的表情，手在开始一点点解开了纽扣。  
“别看着我啊，你们继续嘛。”  
两人听完，手速缓慢，并没有继续像刚刚那样认真了。啃咬着乳头的金城，现在可以说是，被尴尬和紧张环绕全身，他怎么也没想到，约自己的河野君，其实也有约啊。自己的第一次性爱体验，竟然直接就发展成了这种情况。原本还在感受刺激的河野，一下被佐藤粗暴的掰着脸，亲吻着自己的唇，像是有些报复一般，佐藤的亲吻不太像以前一样温柔，粗暴的啃咬，可能再用点力，河野的嘴唇就要出血了。看着像是在享受接吻的两人，金城感觉自己像是被冷落了，他开始内心有了小心思。他按着平时自己自慰的方式，手撸动起河野早已微微翘起的阴茎。下体被突然而来的感觉笼罩着，河野有些着急了。他以为自己原本可以慢慢的吃掉金城的，谁知道被突然出现的佐藤打乱了计划。他转过身子，用微翘的臀部摩擦着金城，向金城发出了想要的暗示。看到河野心思不在自己身上的佐藤，一下把河野按到自己裆部前。  
“别只照顾小朋友的感觉，还有我呢。”

抓住河野丰满的屁股，金城用手指探索着那性爱的大门，穴口柔软且温热，看来是有处理过的。手指刚塞入一只时，河野的身体微微的颤抖着。河野用牙齿咬着佐藤西裤的拉链，缓慢的拉开，CK的白色内裤早已湿透，从白色的内裤里可以看到紫红色的大物已经按耐不住了。佐藤贴心的把阴茎掏了出来，高翘的家伙拍打在了河野的脸上，河野笑着抬头看着佐藤，看着那张像是生闷气的脸，他嘴唇亲吻着马眼，用舌头舔了舔前段。还在得意的河野并不知道，下一秒的他会如此的不堪。不知道怎么下手的金城，只能装模作样的用手指抽插的，自己的下体早已被河野挑起了性趣，但却迟迟未解决，让他疼的不知如何是好。佐藤看着对面那个小子，笑着问道。  
“处子？”  
金城点了点头。佐藤听完答案后，看着还在下面卖力的河野。啧，没想到你河野纯喜还做起性爱导师起来了。  
“应该扩张的不错了，你倒些润滑油，然后在把你那根东西塞进去就行了。”  
金城听着佐藤的指导，润滑油的冰凉再加上阴茎的炙热，一同塞入了穴中。穴里又湿又紧，金城每一次抽插，穴道便紧紧的吸扯着。在抽插的过程中，金城瞄着眼前的佐藤看着河野，有些生情的模样，自己内心有些酸意。感觉自己并不是做爱，只是拿着飞机杯看着别人做爱而打飞机。  
他不知道自己突然暗自在较什么劲，金城加大了力度抽插着。他貌似戳到了什么神奇的地方。让正在专心口交的河野激动的吸允着佐藤，面前的两人突然发出了舒服的叫声。佐藤抬头看向金城，眼神露出了夸奖。  
“你…嗯…你小子可真行啊…”  
被夸奖的金城，像是被奖励吃了糖的小孩一样，不断的戳着那个地方。G点被碰撞的让河野没办法认真口交，他感觉自己要被操射了，想要把注意力转移到自己下面的小心思，被佐藤发现了。佐藤用手摁着他的头。  
“认真点哦，纯喜。”  
来自上下的刺激，河野哪有挣扎的余地，没过多久，白色的液体便喷射到了床上。而佐藤和金城的精液填满了他的上下两个口。  
原本以为结束的河野，翘着屁股趴在床上喘息着，嘴角还余留着精液，穴口也一直吐着些许液体，顺着大腿滑了下来。这可能是他近期做爱做的最淋漓尽致的吧，上下都被“照顾”到了。佐藤和金城看着床上的始作俑者，又互相看着对方，两人露出了相似的一笑，像是刚刚用眼神交流了什么计划。两人回到了床上，河野整个人被换成了另一个姿势，背靠着金城，大腿被佐藤张开成M字。完了，感觉自己应该明天下不了床了吧，河野想着。


End file.
